


A Wild Ride

by Flipside (A2J)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2J/pseuds/Flipside
Summary: Tessa is at another racing event with her pokemon Rapidash. She goes to check in on him and ends up in a messy predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Wild Ride**

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

 

Tessa’s blood was humming. Race days really got her moving. She loved the way her heart raced and her hands shook with nervous energy. She paced back into the barn. It was still too early for the riders to begin engaging with their mounts, but it made Tessa feel better to be able to talk to Jules more than anyone else. She stopped at the stall and grabbed the top of the half door to lean over.

 

“Juuuules~” she cooed leaning over the stall’s door. Something knickered from the back of the stall and coupled with heavy hoof steps. A large head of a rapidash appeared over the stall’s door. He whinnied in delight and lowered his head to nuzzle his beloved trainer. She giggled as his soft lips brushed against her face, mussing her bangs. She grinned and scratched the sides of his large head. “Hey boy, I missed you too. Couldn’t wait in that locker room any more, figured you must be feeling as antsy as me.”

 

Jules snuffled a bit and took a few steps back into his stall, giving her just enough space to open the gate and come in before locking it shut behind her. The stalls were usually cool and dark to help keep the pokemon calm before the events, but Jules’s stall was basked in soft glow of his firelight and comfortably warm for it. A show of his comfort to make himself at home. This routine wasn’t new to either of them - Tessa and Jules had done many events before, and racing was their best sport.

 

Tessa blinked with surprise as she looked across the stall and saw something large hanging below Jules’ belly. “O..oh!” She gasped and tried not to laugh. “Sorry boy, I didn’t realize you were that excited! Oh dear...” She muffled more laughter as Jules strode across the stall and nuzzled her, he was gentle but still managed to push her around towards the back of the stall. He finally lowered his head and pushed firmly on her chest, eliciting a startled squeak from Tessa before she tripped backwards over her own riding boots and fell rear first into the hay and dust. She coughed a bit, and wafted the dust away from her face. “Oof, Jules, you have to be careful. You’re a lot bigger now that you’re a rapid. . .” Her words trailed off as the pokemon took two careful steps forward until he was standing directly over her, the angle allowing the head of his bright pink cock to droop over her lap. Tessa blushed hard as she looked up at the rapidash.

 

“H..hey! No, no no no.” She reached to push his cock away but retracted realizing she really shouldn’t be touching it at all. “You can not expect _me_ to help you with this.” Her tone was dry despite her nerves trying to find the situation comical. Jules snickered and leaned down to nuzzle the back of her head, his lips fluttering at the back of her neck. His hot moist breath tingled, giving her goosebumps all over her body. He stepped forward slightly, nudging his cock against her body. Even through her clothes she could feel heat radiating off of it. She couldn’t help but stare as it bounced in front of her, almost hypnotically, until she found herself too curious to resist reaching out to touch him. She found that the heat of his body carried through to his cock, making her hands feel cold in comparison. But despite the heat, it wasn’t rough at all. Rather, the skin was soft and tender; almost like velvet. As she moved her hand along it’s length, she found herself shocked to see his cock stiffening, the size of it startling her into stillness. It wasn’t until Jules nudged her with with the steadily throbbing shaft that she snapped out of her stupor, resuming her movements. She gulped and found herself looking up to where the stall door was. Relief flooded her as she realized she was in the back corner of the stall, her position behind Jules invisible to anyone looking in. She paused. Relief? Is that really what she felt? Her eyes returned to staring at the now fully hard shaft in her hands. She’d already thought he was massive before, but now? Seeing him at full mast, throbbing in her grasp, he looked positively tremendous. Her heart began to race, the jump in her pulse tugged on something inside of her.

 

“O..okay, just take it easy big guy… T..this’ll be over soon,” she murmured to him as her small hands tried their best to grasp around his girth and stroke him. She could her his snorts of delight as she worked - occasionally he would even buck into her hands a bit. It made her laugh to see him so eager even now with her. Was this something other people had to deal with their pokemon? Tessa had no idea, but she found the turn of events strangely pleasant. The heat radiating off of his cock into her hands that massaged him helped loosen her up and keep working long direct strokes along his length. “There’s a good boy…” she cooed watching him bulge and throb in her hands. She marveled at that. She bit her lip a bit and shuffled her legs tighter together. A twinge was pulling at her but she wasn’t sure what it was. She pushed it away, concentrating on the task at hand.

 

It wasn’t long before she gained the confidence to learn forward and lick the bulging head. She was hesitant as she licked her lips, but was surprised to find it really didn’t taste bad. It was a bit musky, sweaty for sure. But it was… nice. It had it’s own tingle to it, almost a spice that lingered on her tongue. She leaned down again, suckling on what she could of his head as his pre continued to flow.  Jules quivered and he stomped a hoof in delight. He gave a raspy whinny and pushed his hips more forward to nudge more into her mouth. He knew there was no chance of fitting the whole of his cock head into her much smaller opening, but the eagerness she showed to pleasure every part of his cock left him thrusting regardless, trying to egg her on. He shivered and bucked a bit harder.

 

Tessa gasped past a mouthful of precum. “Mmff, Jules! Wait! Don’t cu-” Her words came too little, too late. The sensation of his master’s mouth wrapping itself around his cock was too much to bear as he swelled and squirted his excitement all over Tessa’s face and clothes, drawing a low groan from her. “Jules, nooo…” she whined a bit, the blush deepening on her cheeks as his cock continued to ooze and splurt out large amounts of semen. Yet she couldn’t help but hold his cock in place, using his cum to lube her strokes as she milked all she could from his softening length. The Rapidash knickered happily and moved himself  to lick at his master’s face. It helped clean up some of the cum and managed to make her laugh again.

 

“Ohhhh, you... What a mess this all is… At least there is still time before the race…. Just.. Just block the door.” He nodded at her and turned his back to the door, leaving anyone outside unable to see anything but the flames of his mane. Tessa began to shrug off her jacket. Luckily it was only a zip up, no one should notice her running around without it. Looking down to inspect her tank top beneath. It all seemed dry and fine. Further down, her skirt had a spot that could be easily cleaned off if she got to it quickly. The leggings beneath, however, were a sodden mess and beyond any salvation. What a mess, Tessa sighed to herself. Quickly she stripped of the skirt and hung it up on the stall’s wall. She stripped of her boots and leggings tossing them to the side with her cum covered jacket. Turning her back to Jules she bent down to pick up some dry pieces of hay to brush the semen off of her skirt before the race.

 

Jules watched curiously and leaned his head forward to sniff at the ground. Lifting his snout to his master’s rear he nibbled at the black strings of her thong. Tessa squealed a bit and jumped up right as Jules nipped the article of clothing. It tore in an instant and hung from the pokemon’s month. Tessa stood there shocked just staring at Jules, “Hey! We’re trying to save clothes, not rip them more up! Jeez, NOW what am I going to do?” She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Jules continued to nibble and lap at the panties hanging from his mouth. She hadn’t taken notice of him doing it yet. His nostrils flared as he nibbled down onto the soaking bits of fabric. His cock began to stiffen as he took a step forward. Tessa glanced behind her and waved him off, “Oh no, you’ve done plenty, watch the door.” She huffed at him and turned back to wiping off her skirt.

 

The next moment Tessa found herself on the floor. The strong smell of hair prickled into her flesh as she groaned. “Ah..” she winced as she got up to her hands and knees. She blinked as something nuzzled the cheeks of her bare ass. Jules was lowering his head down beside her and began to curiously lick at her sopping wet pussy. She bit her lip and began to tremble, “Jules, no..nooo buddy, ahhh..” She squeezed her legs together but it didn’t matter, he easily nudged them apart to let his tongue find the warm center it was looking for. She gasped and let her arms tremble and fall into the hay. That was all the invitation Jules needed apparently, in moments he walked over her, the sloppy hardening cock smeared across her ass. “Oh arceus… Jules you can’t, you really...ha...” She rasped as he pressed it into her. First roughly grinding it against her wet pussy until he draws his hips back to realign. He finds a spot and pushes his hips forward with determined pressure. Tessa seizes and gasps, “J..jules!!” She cries out as his the head of his cock stretches open her ass. The thick warm sludge of cum coating her ass and his cock works grandly in his favor as he gently continues to pressure his way into her very tight asshole. He is surprisingly careful as he rolls his hips back and forth to coat her inside and out with the soft warm gel like substance that helps him glide his way deeper than she thought possible. She continued to moan and grasp. Looking down she could even see her own muscles bulging in the tank top where Jules cock ground against from the inside of her. She moaned and did her best just to hold her legs steady as he began to tenderly thrust into her. Each hip motion helped reach a little more of her. The way her body felt wrapped around him so snuggly. He snorted in delight and thrust harder. He wouldn’t be able to hilt himself inside of her, but it wouldn’t stop him from trying.

 

Tessa lay gasping and scratching at the ground. She had sprawled out from her curled position so he could bury his cock deeper into her. She groaned and growled as he buried himself deep inside of her. He filled her to the point where she was going to burst. His heat would burn her from the inside out. It was so hot, she was practically panting beneath him. Each twitch and throb made her hips clench up. Her pussy soppy wet dripped down her mound and onto the floor as her ass was filled to the point of no returned. She whimpered and stroked the bump in her abdomen. A pressure point to show how deep Jules would go for her. She cried out as he began to pull in and out of her at a soft rhythmic rate. Her body suckled hard at the attempted pulls Jules made. He only got a few thrusts in before she felt him swell up inside of her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and alerting anyone of what they were doing.

 

It was only moments, but it felt like a lifetime melted into her as he came again. This flood felt even bigger than the first time! Maybe it only seemed that way because it was all being pumped directly into her slender body. The heat seeped deep inside of her. It helped immediately soothe any of the tension she was feeling. Let let out a long sigh of sweet relief as she could feel Jules softening inside of her. It was still so weird to feel him pull and slide out from behind her, more embarrassing was the wave of cum that poured out of her ass once he did.

 

“Oh Jules... We…” She stammered letting her body just lay limp on the ground of the stall. Jules kneeled down and laid curling himself around her and keeping her body fuzzy and warm from the inside out. Quite literally as he proudly looked at the state he left her ass in. It was puffy red mess, his second load proving to be just as filling as the first, if not more. Slowly it seeped and dripped down Tessa’s glistening pussy. She just laid there catching her breath from the experience. They have to ride soon. Others will be here soon. Her heart pounded in her chest as she groaned moving her aching body. Rolling herself upright she hissed with discomfort. Jules did his best to be a stable place for her to prop up on. Gently he reaches over to her and nuzzles her cheek.

 

“Shhh… It’s alright boy. We’re… We’re gonna figure this out.” She said taking a deep breath and looking down at her legs. Even now the mixture of juices pooled beneath her, making Tessa blush red as she looked around. Right, no panties. Tessa chided herself chewing on her lip. She still had the skirt, it was mostly dry, no one would be able to tell the difference.

 

SCREECH…!

 

Jules stood from his seated position to block the door of the stall so no one would see Tessa naked and covered in cum. The blood roared in her ears, what should she do?! She grabbed the skirt and yanked it over her riding boots and took her hair down, running her hands through it several times in an attempt to brush out the hay.

 

Reaching out Tessa took Jule’s head and forced him to turn and look her in the eyes, “Okay Jules. Here’s what we’re going to go. We’re going to go out there and we’re going to pretend everything is normal. You’re feeling better, right…?” She asked nervously peeking around his belly, relieved to not see his huge hot sexy cock hanging there for her. She paused and mentally smacked herself, now was not the time for such confusing feelings! She clapped her hands over her cheeks and froze. “Okay. We got this.” Jules blinked and slowly bobbed his head in agreement.

 

Standing up with wobbly legs, she latched onto Jules to help keep her up until her legs found their strength. Her rear end throbbed with red hot pain, but the same heat was also so soothing and.. Dripping… down her legs! She looked down to the mess seeping all over her thighs. “Oh no, that won’t work…” She looked around and grabbed the cum squirted jacket and used it to wipe herself gingerly clean. “There we go… Just good enough.” She tossed the jacket to the corner and kicked some hay over it. “Now no one should bother it. For now.” She patted herself down and gave herself a quick check over to pull off any straws of hay from her clothes. She was wearing a now very unfortunately short skirt without the cute matching riding stockings she had picked out. But it would have to do. If she was careful and maybe just kept to the back of the pack no one would notice her predicament.

 

She busily tightened up her tank top straps and got to work dressing Jules with his saddle and colors for the race. Once he was ready she flipped the lock on the gate and mounted Jules. They casually walked out of the stall and barn. A few of the other riders and their teammates stopped to glance at her, it was unusual to dress so casually for an event like this.Tessa smiled despite the blush plastered across her face turning her as red as a voltorb. She had to slow Jules down several times from her own soft winces of being in the saddle. Her bare wet ass sliding around in the firm leather seat was making the ride rather painful from the earlier workout.

 

Jules snorted with worry, he didn’t intend to mess up the race for them. He would never take that moment back for anything, but still he knew how much these meant to his trainer. To know he personally put her in this predicament lit a fire in his chest. He knew exactly what he had to do for her. They arrived at the starting cages and he squeezed in. He could feel Tessa find her footing in the saddle and lift herself up higher from it. Her skirt laid perfectly over her ass so none were the wiser so long as no one noticed the wet smear across the saddle. So long as his master kept her position, he was going to win this race for her.

 

Stamping side to side with his ambitious decision, Tessa struggled to reel him in. “Shhh, Jules, calm down boy. We just need to hang back okay, take it easy.” But her words were falling on deaf ears. The large metal gates flew open and the air horn tore through the air. It wasn’t even a blink but Jules burst from the gates in a giant blaze of fire and they were gone.

 

Jules legs stretched far and carried them both with ease. Never had he ran so light and fast in his life, it literally felt as if he had wings. He whinnied and felt Tessa clench harder to the halter just to stay on. Her feet dug into the straps to keep purchase as she lowered her body to compensate for burst of speed Jules had started with, the exact opposite of what she wanted. He narrowed his ears back and kicked up the pace again leaving all the pokemon further in his smoke trail. Luckily. Or else all of the other racers were getting a very good view of first place runner’s high flapping skirt. The minutes felt like hours as they completed lap after lap leagues ahead of the other runners. They sailed through the finishing line both panting and letting Tessa fall back onto her rear to wince before the cameras caught up to them. Her bright golden and red tipped hair fluttered in the wind as she collected it and pulled it behind her leaning down. “You didn’t listen to a word I said.” She pointed at him.

 

The Rapidash snorted and smiled at her before turning towards the cameras and lifting his chin high. Tessa smiled too and patted the great big neck of his before turning and smiling to the cameras. She wouldn’t find out until much later, but the cameras were all too flattering of her astride of Jules. One could see drooling stains down around her thighs and her nice pebble hard nipples in all the papers. She wouldn’t hear the end of this for a while, but then again she wasn’t about to stop thinking about it either.


	2. Lava Filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks after the last race between Tessa and Julian the rapidash. She's planned a very special night just for them.

**Lava Filling**

 

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

Tessa had been planning this night for weeks since that awkward race. Finally she was home for the long weekend, her family was out of town, they had minimum staff due to everyone being gone. She and maybe a cleaner were in the house. Tessa had impatiently waiting all evening but finally when the last house servant left she made several trips to the barn. Hauling several different things to baskets full of blankets and jars.

 

Once inside the barn the other pokemon all shuffled around to glance about but Tessa ignored them to continue her task of setting up the biggest stall. She moved over a couple of hay bales and layered them in the poofiest blankets Tessa could find to help keep the hay from scratching her skin. She sets up small jars up around the pen with small candles inside to give the area some mood lighting and she leaves a long clear bottle on the hay bale mattress she’s constructed. Walking over to the rapidash’s stall she cooed for the curious rapidash. He looked over her shoulder and hesitantly walked out from his stall to follow her gentle touch on his cheek. Once inside the huge stall she closed the door behind them and leaned against the iron grates letting a big sigh leave her shoulders.

 

Jules blinked and approached her using his soft nose to push her chin up and give her soft fluttery kisses. Once she began to giggle he finally let up smiling himself. Tessa pushes off from the rapidash, “I have something to show you…” She prompted him and walked around his body to the blankets. He watched her curiously and followed after. She stopped before him and started to mess with a part of her outfit. After some struggle she let a rope fall and then the whole coat fell from her shoulders into a pool on the floor. Jules looked up to see the soft firelight flicker all over his master’s naked form. It only took moments for his member to emerge and get some air. It was clear to him why he was here, his master needed him again and he would gladly service her.

 

His nostrils flared taking in the scent of her. Soft human flesh, not normally the musky sweat he would usually smell on her. Instead it was softer… More floral and early season. He drew a deeper breath and snorted. He could smell her from here. How long had his master been marinating over him? His cock twitched and he stepped towards her, his hips already pulling and thrusting a bit at a the air in an eager show.

 

Tessa smiled and nodded turning around to face him and take his head into her belly and his face nuzzling her soft naked breasts. “You silly pokemon, I can’t believe I’m here right now… But you felt it too. Right?” She asked, the concern and hesitation in her voice made the rapidash snort and headbutt her gently back onto the makeshift bed. Tessa gasped and opened her legs to look at him. He was already half way up on the bed with his front hooves and his cock dangling over her legs and gently batting them as he adjusted position.

 

“Woooah boy… I want you too. I do. I just have to make sure it all… fits okay. I’m much smaller than other pokemon, okay? You have to be gentle my Jule.” She whispered to his forward flicked ears as she sat up and reached out for his already hardened cock. There was the soft velveteen heat she had missed. She had tried to recreate the effect through other men and even sexual toys but none of it was quite as remarkable as Jules. Had he truly ruined her tastes? There was only one way to find out.

 

Chewing on her lip she reached out and grabbed the clear bottle she left on the bed and popped the lid open squirting the cool clear liquid all over her hands. “This will help you enter my body. It’s much small and can’t make enough to accommodate you. So… we’re going to use this to help. Jules didn’t seem to mind at all, he basked in the extra stimulation of her hands massaging his throbbing cock. Once the first half was adequately lubricated Tessa leaned back under the front of his hooves. “S..Stand still, I want to see you this time. Please.” She said huskily. The rapidash breathed heavily and kept his stance as she reached out and directed his cock to the entrance of her pussy. Her whole hand could barely cup half of his flaring cock. She smeared the tips against her soft lips then down her ass. Jules quivered and did his best to fight the urge to slam forth into her. He had to be patient for her. He could do anything for her.

 

Slowly she worked the head of his cock against her entrance, bit by bit he felt her flower and open for him. She raised her hips to his cock and he felt her suckle the tip of his head, in a hushed breath he could have sworn she said, “Now…” and he rocked his hips forward. Tessa yelped beneath him but that tiny nudge was perfectly lined up to pop inside of her. He pushed further and soon it felt like her pussy was suckling him deep inside of her. He blew out a long sigh and let his cock slide effortlessly into her. Nearly half way it stopped and he gave a soft wiggle of the hips. He could feel the tip of his cock rubbing at something more could almost could give way. He pushed forward in exploration, feeling her jump beneath him and whimper he stopped and leaned back letting his cock twitch and gently pull inside of her. He stood calmly letting her body suckle and adjust to the sheer girth of his size.

 

Tessa panted and reached up petting the creamy muscled rapidash above her. She looked down at her belly which normally lay pretty toned and flat now had a very serious lump protruding at her midsection. She grinned deliciously and slowly started to work her hips. Jules seemed to take the clue and ever so slowly began to pull his cock free of her body. It pulled so painfully and so wonderfully she whimpered the whole time before the gasp of him thrusting it back into her. The lump in her midsection disappearing and reappearing before her eyes with every thrust Jules pumped into her. She grinned and grasped with pleasure, letting her head throw back as he continued to pump into her small frame.

 

Jules only could fit about half of his length into her, but the way her body clamped and squeezed around him was enough to make him crave it. That feeling of her suckling him dry. He bucked harder into her making her cry out beneath him. Normally he would fret over her distress but something in the back of his mind told him to keep going no matter what. He pulled his hips back and thrust them forth again, this time the small body beneath him giving away not once but twice! The way her body clamped down and squeezed made him shiver and drained him of any might to pull back. He could feel his balls squeeze as they retracted squirting hot ropes of cum directly into her cervix.

 

Tessa cried out watching the bloating of her stomach from his flared cock just inside of it. She could feel him swell and throb against her walls. Gasping she grasped at his body as the liquid hot jets of cum burst into her body. It felt like she was being seared from the inside out. Tears stung at her eyes as she held on tight to Julian’s chest. Hot tears pouring over her cheeks as she hissed through a moan.

 

Jules lowered his head to hold Tessa against his chest. His arms weren’t nearly as mobile as her own, but with his long strong neck he could still help support her. Gently he cradled her against him as he continued to empty himself into her completely.

 

Tessa wept softly, the throbbing heat inside of her now dulled to soft burn. Something of what she imagined dark coals to look like right when someone cracks a burnt log open. The soft red pulsing inside of Tessa reminded her of that. Once she had gotten a hold of herself she took a deep breath and looked down at her distended belly. Her eyes widened with shock over how enlarged her belly looked. “O..oh gosh..” she lowered a hand down to cover her mouth. How would she explain this to her trainers, professors, or worse her parents?!  She gulped and gasped again as Jules began to move again. His cock was beginning to soften inside of her after such a torrid release and he was adjusting himself while still inside of her.

 

Tessa cooed with the flushing sensation of heat running through her whole body. It was like she was in a dream. Everything was just so warm and fuzzy, she almost couldn’t bear to move. There was a pinch here and there, but overall the warmth made everything so much better.  She sighed dreamily as Jules nuzzled her back. As his cock softened it slowly began to pull out on it’s own making her clench and gasp. With a wet pop he pulled completely free of her, a pool of thick white cum poured from her gaping vagina down her ass cheeks onto the blankets.

 

“Ohhh Jules..” Tessa panted and rubbed her face against his chest. “I’m so glad I get to be here with you. That was… just amazing.” she leaned back. Jules let his head down to look at her as she laid down across the bed beneath him. Her soft hazy smile warmed his heart and he reached down to nuzzle and kiss at her face. Tessa’s raspy giggles and small arms wrapped around his head and she kissed him all over. He whinnied and flickered his soft lips over her belly as she held him close. “My Jule, I think you’ve ruined me.” She laughed and let her arms fall back releasing his head. She lay sprawled out as a sweaty cum leaking mess. Her parents wouldn’t be home for another week, the staff wouldn’t be back until noon the next day. She had plenty of time to clean up.

 

But rather than worry about that she let her mind drift. She took a deep breath and felt everything inside of her flex and ache with new tears at the seams. She might have admitted she had bitten more off than she could chew, but the red hot coal sitting in her center. It made everything tingle and glow. She let out a soft moan to feel the heated cum move inside of her as her body moved.

 

Jules watched curiously. He took a couple steps back to admire her form strewn out before him. Leaning his head closer to her legs he watched as globs of his semen oozed out of her bruised pussy. A swell of pride lit inside of his chest, another lit else where as he watched her moan and trembled from the oozing movements of his cum. She would spend quite a while like that. Even now after he removed herself her flat toned stomach looked bloated and swollen to a soft round shape. This would help mark her as his own and ward off other pokemon so long as she carried his scent. He knickered at her and stepped forward, standing now half above her. His renewed vigor had stiffened him again even though his cock twitched and dripped with the mixture of their precious love making.

 

Tessa was still panting to catch her breath as she watched him mount over her. The heated goop dripped on top of her bulging belly.  “Again? Jules, really?” She sounded flabbergasted. She was barely recovering from the first romp let alone even considering going twice in one night. The rapidash lowered his great head and used his strength to softly push up her shoulder and try to flip her over. Tessa hesitated a bit, but after trying to fighting him and seeing he wasn’t going to let up she finally obeyed and rolled over onto her stomach. The moment she did she could feel him grinding his sloppy cock all over her bare messy ass. Tessa moaned as he rubbed himself against her, getting her to move her hips as well from the stimulation. With each rocking movement he could feel her ass loosen, open a bit, and then tighten once more. He took a few tries to clumsily try and push the head of his cock into her small ass before it slid away from him. Tessa giggled and shook her head. “I’m sorry boy, I’m just a lot smaller than your usual mates. Here let me just.. Mmm…” she moaned some as she reached back and gently guided his cock to her ass. She had wiggled her knees underneath herself to help raise her ass up to make the action more comfortable for both of them. 

 

Tessa did her best not to slip, but she gripped his cock and pushed it hard against herself as she willed herself to relax and bask in his stimulation. Jules found the moment and pushed himself into her. Tessa squealed from the renewed sensation and collapsed onto her elbows, no longer able to help guide him in. Not that he needed it at this point, with how flared his head was, it wouldn’t be coming out until it goes soft. So Jules began to pump. This time without the mercy of being gentle and allowing her to move at her own pace. He had felt this region of her before, he knew exactly how much she could take of him. He thrust deep into her body, her ass suckling him nearly 3/4ths of the way there. Tessa continued to squeak and squeal beneath him. As he explored her depths with his hips, he didn’t go gently. He rather liked the noise she made as he mounted her proper. Swinging his head down during his bucking, he nips down at the back of her shoulders and neck. His teeth find purchase in the nook of her neck and shoulder and he bites down. The edges of his teeth tear through her skin and she screams beneath him. Her body spasms and clenches up tight around his sunken cock and he starts nipping down a bit harder until the red beads up and smeared across his teeth and her skin. He wanted to make sure every pokemon knew this was his master. He wasn’t about to give her up to anyone, not even another human. He snorted at the very idea of it and bucked harder into her. The way her body cinched around his cock made him whimper and clench tight. He ground his teeth and bucked his hips as a new stream of cum shot out, his iron hard member throbbed and twitched as it gushed out a new and even bigger load than the first.

 

Tessa blushed and moaned as her body ached in waves of pleasure. She could stll feel him move and resonate inside of her. He was still plenty hard enough that he kept her perfectly sealed for the time being, slowly pumping more of his seed into her. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to lay an egg. That it was a shame she would never know. It was only a brief though as she yelped from the bloating pressure. Her body wracked itself with cramping orgasm around his thick cock. Their previous love making now oozed out from her pussy in a grand mess between their bodies. Still Jules’ playful nature shone through as he wiggled his hips to move his flaring cock inside of her and lean down to nuzzle and kiss her bruised neck and shoulders. Tessa whimpered and giggled all in the safe breath, reaching out weakly to pet his soft pink nose. “Haaa.. J.. Jules you’re just teasing me now.” She groaned as his cock throbbed and squirted more liquid heat into her bloated body. The slow deflation as they rutted before helped her squeeze and empty most of it herself. But now he was completely reloading her in the other orifice.

 

Jules licked at the tender bloodied spot where he had bitten to mark her. Normally with another pokemon one wouldn’t hold back in hopes for the best scarring for a mate marker. But with humans, they are so soft and frail. Jules was afraid of breaking his little pokemon master. Still that fear didn’t quite encourage him enough to stop teasing her. The way he tugged on his softening cock to feel her cry and whimper his name. The way her body licked him up and pulled him back into her warm and creamy center. He continued to lick her behind the ears. For some reason this action make her buck and clench around him. His interests peaked, he leaned down to nuzzle and kiss her ears. As soon as his warm wet tongue touched her flesh she would leap and throw herself into him. Ohhh how wonderful it felt to feel her literally drinking every drop he had to offer her. After the last of her orgasmic squeezes, his cock softened slowly allowing Tessa to let her legs and hips collapse in a messy display. White hot cum poured out from her gaping ass, she lay there clenching the blankets panting, as if somehow trying to catch herself.

 

Taking a deep breath of their shared space, Jules smiled proudly. He could no longer smell just his master. Instead it was a mingled spiced flavor of the both of them entwined. No human would know the difference. But pokemon everywhere would be able to smell it on her for miles around. He glanced around the barn of other pokemon and glared at them, giving a flare of a snort of warning that his claim had been staked. The others did not bark a response, all cowering back in their stalls. Jules nodded and turned back to exhausted trainer. She had been considerate enough to make the bed big enough for the both of them if they so choose. Since she was in the bottom corner draping off with her arms and legs, Jules gingerly got up onto the hay bales and curled himself around Tessa. He turned his head and used it to hold her shoulders close and occasionally lick her. His flames died down to a soft glow as he urged his master to rest. His warm body heat tangling itself inside and out of her, she closed her eyes and drifted, slowly rolling against him and letting his head rest in her arms.

 

~~~

 

Tessa woke early that morning. The sun had barely crested the hills in the distance through the stable’s windows. She yawned and stretched, her body protested by creaks and cracks of the bones that had been shaken around the night before. Sitting up partially she winced looking down at the sloppy mess she had been left in. Cum staining and sticking to her body front to back, she utterly reeked of hay and… pool now. Reaching down she touched the sticky mixture that was still partially leaking from her pussy, “Ohh… Jules, what are we going to do.” She murmured. 

 

As if hearing his calling, Jules leaned in and nuzzled her, softly kissing at her ears and giving a delighted whinny when she smiled. Laughing she pushes away at his snout. “Alright boy, I better.. Start getting cleaned up before anyone shows up. Thank you for a wonderful evening.” she giggled and took his face in her hands and kissed him on those big soft lips. He blinked and sighed softly flicking his large tongue at her lips for just a moment to kiss her back. Such strange human customs.

 

Tessa edged herself to the side of the hay bales and threw her legs over. Testing her feet, she nodded and took a deep breath to stand. She was up for only a second before immediately collapsing backwards against Jules who whinnied in surprise. “Ooff! Sorry, sorry boy, just.. Guess my legs haven’t recovered just yet.” She whined.

 

Jules flicked his ears and looked from her to her thick and strong legs. It made him worry to see his trainer feeling so weak, but at the same time to know he had inspired such her he couldn’t help but glow with pride. Shimmying himself up he shook his body and lined up with the sides of the hay bales. He snorted at her and lowered his back some offering to help her up. Tessa blinked and watched him present himself to her. She beamed a bright smile and brushed her hair from her face before reaching him to grab him around the shoulders. He easily pulled her upright and helped her steady herself on her legs until she felt safe enough to let go. “Phew. Thank you so much Jules. Can you help me bright these blankets to the house?” She looked down at the rumpled sticky mess they had left. He was rather hoping to keep them and be able to smell her while she was gone. He made a rude noise and turned his back allowing her to put whatever she needed on it. Tessa laughed at him and began to slowly gather up the comforters and toss them across his bare back. “Thank you boy, now just take us to the house and then you can go ahead out to the pastures… I’m going to take a really long bath after that night.” She blushed as she felt both her ass and vagina ache, the space that had stretched her open to a whole new level now felt empty inside of her. She only wished she had time for one more early morning romp before she had to part with him. Bringing herself closer to his shoulder and neck, she kissed his flexing muscles and hummed pleasantly as her walked her up nude and messy in broad daylight to the house. There was no shame to be found between these two at this time as Tessa pushed at his face and he snuffled at her hair that was standing out in all sorts of directions from her rough night in the barn.

 

Once they stopped at the front porch. She sighed looking at him. “I guess this is it. Maybe… I’ll see you tonight. If no one is around.” Tessa said holding the dirty blankets close to her chest. Jules watched her face and whinnied softly before leaning in to nibble at her cheek. They watched each other for a long moment before Jules gently urged her inside. He wanted her to take the best care of herself after giving him the best night of his life. Snorting he trotted in a circle and reared for her in a display as she made way inside. She cheered for him before the door swung shut and he turned from her house making his way to the pastures. It would be interesting from here on out how they will pursue this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I was a bit squicked to see Tessa and her horse get top votes for the next stories/artwork. I had to do quite a bit of research and after a while I began to warm up to it. Finally once writing and rewriting it so much, I think I can finally see what Tessa is craving! Hopefully you all find this warming as well.


	3. Sensing a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's first few days between Tessa and Jules, she's glowing with excitement that her parents will be gone in Alola for a whole week more! As she's getting ready for her ride with Julian, the rapidash, she hears an intruder in her kitchen? She's been left all alone this week, who would be in her house? Turns out not every family member is in Alola.
> 
> Explicit Content / Trigger Warnings: Noncon, Blood/Harm, Bestiality/Pokephilia (Tessa x Weavile)

**Sensing a Change**

\---

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

\---

It was just a few days after her daring sleep over in the barn with Jules, her rapidash. Her parents texted to let her know they were staying in Alola for a another week and she’d have to manage on her own. Being about 20 years old, it wasn’t a problem. Tessa still lived at home and trained with her family to become champion racers. Her own rapidash was bred right here on this ranch. Setting down the phone, Tessa couldn’t stop the bubbly smile that came over her! That means no one would be around for another whole week, no parents, no staff, no inter---

CRASH!

A loud shattering crash is heard from downstairs. Tessa freezes up in her moment of joy, startled she stares at her open bedroom door and slowly gets up to make her way towards the stairs. Nothing looked amiss in the foyer. Still she definitely could hear someone rooting around in the kitchen. Tessa started to make her way down the stairs holding only a hairbrush as if it was some sort of formidable weapon. Reaching the bottom of the stairs you could see the opening to the kitchen and a rather large weavile pokemon digging it’s way through cabinets. On the floor was a broken jar of pickled vegetables that glittered in the late morning light as the pungent juices dribbled across the tiled floor.

“Vaii?” The weavile seemed to stop it’s searching for a moment to look up at Tessa. He gave a rather rude sniff away from her and continue to stick his face in the cabinet.

“Ouuhh... Lucas….” Tessa glowered at him. This pokemon was her mother’s personal partner. Why in the world wasn’t he out in Alola with her?! Taking a deep breath and setting the hairbrush on the counter. “Okay, clearly you’re hungry. Considering… I’ve been alone at the house for nearly 3 days and I haven’t seen you even once.” She said while grabbing a thick roll of paper towels off the counter space to start cleaning up the spill.

The weavile seemed to have perked at the mention of food. His attitude changing rather quickly into a cutesy kitty face as he leans on the cabinet door. “Vaaai!” He mewed at her.

Tessa glared at him, she wasn’t a fan of how.. Similar this pokemon was to her own rather two-faced mother. Perhaps that is why they got along so well, her mother did love to boast about the bond between her and her pokemon. Clearly not so strong if she forgot him on another continent! Tessa sighed and scooped up the broken glass best she could. “Okay, I need you to just.. Well.. Just don’t move.” If he managed to get injured on her watch, regardless of her knowing or not, she would be held responsible.

Weavile seemed to grow impatient with her lack of direct action. Still wiping away at the stinky vegetables on the floor. He let go of the cabinet and immediately started to strut away.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Tessa snapped at him, before he even knew it he was hoisted into the air from his feet.

“WEE!” He squealed indignantly of being manhandled. Flailing his limbs Tessa yelped almost losing her balance as she held him. She pulled him in close to her body and hugged him tight as her legs struggled to find footing on the oil slick tiles. It was useless, one good slip and she was flat on her ass. 

“Wee..?” The weavile blinked, his muzzle pressed between her small breasts as her body shook from the pressure of her trying not to scream from pain. Pushing his face away from her body he noticed the purple and pink coloring along her shoulder. She was still only wearing a light and loose tank top from the morning, with no one around to see Tessa she never made the effort to cover it up yet. The weavile’s eyes rose to her face and he let the most sly cat like grin spill over his face.

“Oww.. ow..” Tessa whimpered a bit as her nerves finally stopped ringing in her ears. Letting out a long slow breath she opened her eyes to see the weavile’s very narrow and cat like smile. Tessa blinked and slowly adjusted him off of her lap and set him down on the tiles. “Don’t. Move.” She waved a finger at him before struggling to get up and rub her sore butt.. His grin didn’t melt from his face even while being scolded. Tessa made her way around the kitchen pulling up various oatmeal mixes and a bag of sweet berries from the fridge. The weavile just quietly follows her around occasionally reaching up with his claws to tug at her shorts. Tessa waves him away, “Hold on, just another minute and it’ll be done.” The weavile then did something rather unexpected, he rubbed the soft fur of his face along the back of her legs. Nuzzling her very affectionately. Tessa laughed, “Okay, okay, I get it. Here.” Pulling the large bowl from the microwave, she puts a handful of berries on top of the steaming oatmeal. 

“Vai!” The weavile mewed excitedly as she walked over him carefully to the counter. He leaped up with ease and sat down in front of the bowl. 

Reaching in with his face Tessa blocks him with her hand. “Ah! No way, that’s hot! You have to blow on it before you eat it!” She leaned down and blew on it, the air carrying away wisps of steam that bubbled around the warming berries. He didn’t seem to pay her any mind, plucking one of the hot berries from the bowl and plopping it into his mouth. A small dance to relieve the heat and he was right back at it.

Tessa roller her eyes and turned away to get ready for the day. She wanted to get a shower in before she and Jules went on their ride today. She was so excited to tell him the good news! Giggling she skipped up the stairs, the weavile leaning over the counter with his kitty cat smile watching her go.

\---

Tessa fresh out of the shower and toweled off throws herself into bed. “Ahh!” She stretched out over the plush comforter as the cool summer breeze ran over her damp naked body. After another big groan and stretch she lets herself go limp and closes her eyes. Taking a few moments to find her center before she has to get up and dressed for riding.

Tessa had no idea Lucas the weavile had smuggled himself into her pillows at the top of her bed. He popped his head up from the new movement and stretched himself from his quick little nap. Walking over to her exposed body on all fours, he let out a long soft purr as he rubbed his face against her shoulder and down between her breasts. Tessa blinked and jumped a little looking down to the weavile nuzzling her exposed breasts. “Ah-ahhh hey! Nnnno, no no no.” She prattled on gently trying to push him off. He didn’t seem to mind, only moving more against her body as he rubbed himself along her arm. His face met back up with her shoulders and he started to lick the discolored skin along her neck.

A chill traveled up her spine as his cool tipped tongue flattened itself against the mating mark that Jules had left days ago in during their barn date. Blushing furiously Tessa sat up, a hand reaching up to cover the bruised area. She turns her head to glare back at the weavile but blinks in more shock.

Lucas the wavile stood there grooming his claws in a rather feline like manner. His own bright red erection shown very proudly. He opened his eyes and grinned at her, making an effort to wiggle his cock at her, “Vaaaai…” He cooed.

“What the hell.. What are you doing?!” Tessa yelled and reached over to grab the blanket and use it to throw him off of her bed. But the pokemon was too quick for her. He leaped over the flying comforter and landed squarely on Tessa’s lap. He immediately held up his claws to her throat. The pressure digging into the windpipe made her freeze up. She took one hard gulp.. The skin pulled at his digging claws and ever so slightly cut into the flesh. It was a cold stinging sensation as he leaned himself in again to gingerly sniff the hand that was covering the bruise. Tessa gripped the spot painfully, trying not to let him any closer but not engage him to do more with his claws… 

Lucas wasn’t having it. He used his free claws to not to delicately pull her hand away from the mark. Slicing her knuckles she hissed and gripped the bleeding hand against her bare stomach. Lucas marveled at the beautiful blues and purples of the bruise. It was clearly done by large pokemon, with rather dull teeth? He grinned at the thought of her in the barn. Had he any idea she had a taste for pokemon he would have been harassing this young meat instead of his own mistress. He drank in the smell of her, clean washed flesh. Soft scent of honey floated from her gold and red tipped hair. His mouth hang open to drink in more of her. He dragged his tongue along her shoulder to her ear. He stopped to nibble at the small lobe, he knew how much it made his own mistress tremble. Maybe her kin would not be so different.

Tessa hissed a sharp breath as he began to lick her again. He took his time sliding tongue over her and tasting her flesh. She shivered when he stopped at her ears. His cool breath tickled something. It felt like dread… but it was buzzing. Like something inside of her was tightening. “Lu… Lucas please get off.” Tessa tried to say as calmly as possible. Her voice trembling gives her away, but still she tries her best not to shiver under him. He was so small compared to her, larger than a meowth for sure but still the size of small child if anything. She use to just carry him around in her arms for fun. Now looking at him she gritted her teeth.

Lucas could hear her plea but didn’t seem to acknowledge it in any manner as he continued to nibble and suckle the lobe. Tessa’s legs squirmed some beneath his feet, he could her eyes burning into him. He let the claws against her neck drag some to remind her of their force. She tensed and squirmed up against him as he licked the back of her ear. Leaning back to examine his prey. The girl was lacking in a lot of areas, small breasts, and not a lot of curves. But she was rather muscular for her small frame. He could feel her muscles coil beneath him, waiting for the moment to strike. He grinned watching her nose twitch in agitation with him. The skin on her torso and her thighs were several shades lighter than her face and limbs. She clearly had been spending a lot of time outdoors training.

He released her throat and let those deadly claws trail down her body, poised and ready to jab if she moved without his say. Tessa seemed to understand and only movements her body made were to breath in and out. His claws stopped at her hips. Her hands were balled up against her stomach. Squeezing them into a pale tight fist. There were little streams of blood coming from of her knuckles. It smeared itself all over her lower abdomen. Lucas looked up to her with a sly glint and began to lower himself down pushing her legs apart to make room for him squarely on the bed. Some grunting and pushy efforts, Lucas got firmly between Tessa’s legs, claws pushing them wide open. Even down in the nether regions she smelled fresh and sweet. Did she use her honey shampoo on the short curly locks that covered her mound? Clearly this girl liked to keep groomed. Lucas enjoyed the sight and raised his hips to grind hard against hers.

“Nee!! LUCAS!” Tessa shouted as she felt his ground push and rub against the folds of her pussy. She bit a chunk of her lip as his claws pricked her thighs as she tried to pull herself back. “Hnnn..” She whimpered some and let her arms go limp as the pokemon continued to rub his junk all over hers.

A bud of precum began to drool at the tip of his smaller pointed cock. He pushed himself hard against her to rub his balls up against her lips, showing her the entirety of his bright orange-red cock. It had small nubs pointing down the shaft. He took a breath and flared both the cock tip and the small little spine like nubs on his cock for her. As if to show her exactly what he was going to do to her. Tessa grimaced and tried to pull away again. “VAI!” Lucas pulled back a moment then slammed himself into her. The pain was intense, a ripe hot sharp burning was driven inside of her. Tessa whimpered and collapsed to her side. Her hands gripping the ruffled comforter as the weavile kept her legs firmly around him. Despite his small size, he easily seemed to overpower her physically. And when your fingers are like knives, it’s not hard to convince them. Tessa let out small weeping gasps as the weavile didn’t seem to even wait a moment before he roughly began to drag his cock out from inside of her. The friction of his quil like nubs dragged forcefully inside of her, making her body buck and writhe beneath Lucas. He seemed to be used to this type of ride and slammed himself deeper inside of her before dragging his cock out slowly and painfully again before she would squirm too much again.

Tessa moaned in pain as he continued to pump and drag inside of her. Lucas savored the way his cock rippled inside of her. Her walls were so soft and warm. The moment they had nothing left to grab he would slam his hips as hard as he could to hers, burying his cock deep inside of her. Tessa gasped and bucked down on him unexpectedly. She groaned and arched her back, her legs seeming to open up even more for Lucas. He looked at her with some amusement and continued to pull out, finding it much easier and slicker. Pulling his cock from his human prey he could see the juice that connected the tip to her pussy. It had actually started to drool for him. The smell of her blood and sweat made his cock throb. Pushing up against her thighs, Lucas raises her rear into the air and drives his cock more freely into her. This time Tessa yelped and moaned much more softly as he ground his cock inside of her. Her walls first pulling away from him, now invitingly hug and hold his cock. The moist folds allow the quil like nubs to slide much more smoother in and out of her with sick loud slaps. Her juices beginning to drip down his cock and over his balls. The wet slapping of them hitting her bare ass could be heard echoing through the empty house with Tessa’ soft cries and yelps. He could smell her now, Her body clenched around his small body, legs tensing and even dragging him closer to her. Though her arms and face still gripped to the bed as she panted and cried out. Lucas leaned his head close to her belly where blood had dried against it. As he pounds into her, forcing her orgasm to go on longer and longer thanks to those prodding quills. Her body squeezes down hard around his flared cock and pulls him in deep. Surprised he jerks and thrusts in deep to meet the demand. Not a second longer he’s spilling every drop of seed inside of her.

They both stay there panting together. Beads of sweat and blood cover Tessa as she rolls over to and limply looks at up at the weavile. “Oh..okay… can you get off now?” She asked pointedly, her expression not amused in the slightest. Lucas gives her that funny cat-like smile and makes an effort to grind in a little deeper and empty every light drop of his balls into her. He had only planned on leaving a temporary mark to rile her mate. But this would probably get him into some trouble. Not that Lucas wasn’t use to it. Forcefully he pulls his cock free of her letting Tessa squeal and finally kick off the pokemon from her bed.

Lucas lands on the floor and scoffs standing up and licking his claws and himself clean as if he were some wronged house cat. Tessa sits up sorely and looks down at the bloodied mess and the new stain forming between her legs. Groaning she gets up and goes straight to the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. Sighing she goes straight to the shower and turns it on high heat before stepping in. It takes a few moments before the water turns to the correct temperature but she doesn’t care, letting the water run over she rubs her body trying to scrub off the dried blood and juices from between her legs.

Was this normal? Tessa wondered, could pokemon actually understand when a human is in a relationship with one of their own kind? Tessa groaned and banged her head lightly on the tiled shower wall. “What am I going to do…” It wasn’t like she was about to tattle to her mother that her stinking pokemon just raped her! Tessa fumed and grabbed a lufa and continued to scrub for a good long time, long after the hot water ran out.

Once she finally comes out of the shower she just grabs a towel and sits in the bathroom drying off. Not quite ready to venture outside of the door and see what’s waiting for her next.. Looking in the mirror she tilted her chin to the side and up looking at the small cuts Lucas left over her neck. Examining her hand again, those cuts were rather harmless too. Shallow at best and after her time in the bath didn’t even need a bandage any more. Standing up and leaning in closer to her bathroom mirror she examines the big bruise on her shoulder. The weavile had been eyeing it all morning, was that was keyed him into her… secret? Tessa gulped. She didn’t want Jules to see her like this. Looking to the door she took a moment to mentally prepare herself. She reached for the doorknob and hesitated looking around the room, grabbing the only thing available to her, a plunger, and continued to open the door to her bedroom. Swinging it open dramatically, she leaps out with a great big, “HA!” swinging the plunger at invisible enemies. Pausing to take a breath and look around the room, it was now empty. The weavile had clearly made its exit and left her to deal with the bloody comforter that was stained with their rutting. Tessa glanced back at the bathroom, in the mirror you only saw a small nude girl standing there trying to threateningly hold a plunger. Not very intimidating to say the least. Blushing some she set down the plunger and immediately went to close her door and lock it behind her so the weavile couldn’t sneak back in.

Walking back to her bed, she tears the comforter off and let’s it pile up on the floor before collapsing into the bed with a soft cry. Looking up at the clock, it was now just past 7pm. She had missed out on a whole day with Jules and even now didn’t dare go see him. He would see right through her and see how upset she was. Tessa hugged her pillow and gently cried into it not sure what do about her situation.Eventually she cries herself to sleep. This would have to be a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit wasn't planning on adding more to this story. But it felt too connected to post as it's own separate story... So I'll just be posting random chain-add-on's to Tessa and her experiences with pokemon here. c:
> 
> Want her to meet any specific pokemon? Leave me a comment suggesting any!

**Author's Note:**

> I really love working out all these little stories and relationships between my trainers and their pokemon. Tessa is a fan favorite voted in on my art galleries but hopefully you'll being seeing a lot more of her and the others as their stories progress.


End file.
